


Not My Boyfriend

by holdouttrout



Series: Jack Built [6]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-10-08
Updated: 2007-10-08
Packaged: 2017-10-22 01:54:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/232432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/holdouttrout/pseuds/holdouttrout
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a ficlet tag for Pepper's fic <a href="http://jack-built.livejournal.com/3849.html">Enlightenment</a>. One of my jobs in this verse was to come along, read a UST fic, and make them kiss. :-)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not My Boyfriend

_"Not my boyfriend," she said, firmly._

Jack was still very close. It should have been uncomfortable, but Sam could just make out Jack's face with the light reflected from the torch, and the look in his eyes was nice. Very nice, actually.

Maybe she shouldn't have come down here with him, after all.

She thought about turning around and going back to work on the fuses, but found herself curiously reluctant to move.

And then it seemed like Jack was getting closer, and she lifted her chin, and then she realized why he'd been asking so many questions--stupid questions, now she thought about it--about boyfriends and evil twins.

"You like me!" she blurted out.

She was instantly horrified, and, although she was fairly sure he couldn't tell in the dark basement, she felt all her blood rush to her cheeks, burning.

The silence was total. Sam could just see Jack in front of her, arm still around her, holding the torch (although it wasn't pointed anywhere near the fuse box at the moment). She couldn't tell anything from his expression, but she wished the torch were on the building's wiring system, so it could cnoveniently go out right about now and she could make her escape.

Jack cleared his throat. "Uh..."

And then Sam had a flash of brilliance, surpassing even solving the Rubik's cube without looking. She said, acting like she was teasing him, but with utter certainty "You were jealous."

"I was not," Jack said, falling back onto the excuse of joking.

Sam breathed a sigh of relief. This was infinitely more familiar ground. She and Rodney had arguments like this over theoretical applications all the time. "Were too."

Jack took one half-step closer. "Not."

Sam glared ineffectively through the darkness. "Were."

And then, somehow, despite all her efforts at maintaining space, his lips were on hers and her arms were wrapped around his neck, and they were kissing, kissing in the dirty basement of their cheap apartment complex while above them, the lights stayed off and the residents looked at their watches, sighed, and got out the candles.

And Sam, for all her knowledge about breakers, and circuits, and electricity, couldn't have explained in a million years what had just happened, but she also, for now and for once, didn't care at all.

(It also wasn't one bit like arguing with Rodney.)


End file.
